Bolt-action rifles often have extractors for receiving cartridges from magazines and removing empty cartridge shells from firing chambers. U.S. Pat. No. 467,180 discloses a bolt system that includes an extractor for removing empty cartridge shells. The extractor is pivotally coupled to a bolt head such that a rearward end of the extractor contacts an outer surface of a bolt. The bolt reacts the force applied by the rearward end of the extractor such that the extractor body provides a spring force. Because the bolt reacts the forces applied by the extractor, the bolt is fixedly coupled to the bolt head to ensure that the bolt head is properly aligned. Unfortunately, bolt heads often improperly seat with the body of the barrel, thereby impairing performance of the rifle. For example, gaps between lugs of the bolt head and breech (or barrel extender) may result in movement of components (e.g., bolt head and bolt) and misalignment of the bolt face and/or excessive wear/damage when large pressures build up in the firing chamber during firing.